A Very Black Christmas
by pluepluegirl
Summary: Tinsel decorated the halls of the Phantomhive manor. The servants bound around more enthusiastically than usual, giving Sebastian unwanted double time. But it's all right, because he's one hell of a butler, and this butler has something special planned for his young master. SebastianXCiel (Warning: Slash Ahead!)


Author's Note: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! Yes, I am aware I am 3 days late and I say better late than never! I might have been a little slow on my other stories but I felt like I really needed to write this one. Please enjoy and continue to bask in the holiday spirit!

-Pluepg

* * *

**A Very Black Christmas**

* * *

START

The sound of footsteps running across the specially selected mahogany planks were muffled behind the boy's study doors. Daylight was still penetrating the crystal glass windows. Fern-patterned frost ice glazed across the edges of the pane. The cold tends to seep through from behind him; therefore Ciel still wears a thin coat around the mansion.

It was close to Christmas Eve, but there was still work that was meant to be done for the young shareholder. He had yet to approve some last minute plans regarding the last leg of Christmas shoppers for the toy line before the actual holiday. As for the recent release of the 'Curry Bun' during the winter season, he had to make sure that it was still having a steady flow of consumers for it to carry on into the next year.

There were many things to finish, and there was the Christmas ball he had recently organized a couple of days ago. He was still settling the reply for the mandatory 'Thank You' letters sent from the attendees.

With the sudden mental reminder of his To Do List, he couldn't help but sigh, placing his fingers over his temple.

Just on cue, the door was gently opened by none other than his faithful butler. With him, was the usual silver pushcart, filled with light snacks and a porcelain pot of warm tea.

"I see you are working hard young master. Perhaps you should take a break - at least have a cup of tea."

Sebastian suggests, carefully pouring the translucent brown liquid into a teacup. Today's design of it was rather peculiar, a green stripe around it with red berries curling around it. A golden lining brings out both colours.

"For today, the simple Custard Choux Cream buns with Jackson's Earl Grey brew."

A Christmas-themed cup for Christmas. How amusing to see the demon trying to 'get into the spirit'.

The boy picks up the cup from the table and takes a sip. It greatly refreshes his palate.

Then, an obligatory crash is heard from the first floor. Once again, one of the servants had managed to make a mess. Without needing Ciel to say anything, the butler excuses himself.

Tapping his index finger a few times on the table, he takes it as a chance to rest for a while before finally willing himself to get back to work.

* * *

In the meantime, Sebastian meets with pieces of a broken pot and dirt strewn over the floor – as well as shards of what used to be plates. This time, he does not bite back his sigh. Apparently, May-Rin and Finnian had bumped into each other and managed to break the Christmas fern and a dozen plates at one go.

"I'm sorry!"

"We'll clean it up immediately!"

"Please do hurry." Sebastian informs before looking at his pocket watch. Time was beginning to wear thin. They will soon be arriving.

The demon hears footsteps at the entrance. Immediately, he rushes over and opens the door. Prince Soma was about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh Sebastian! That was fast." Agni, Soma's right hand man comments before bowing a little as a greeting. Sebastian does the same and continues for Soma as well.

"Yes, I couldn't risk the young master hearing the doorbell. Please come inside and have a seat. You are quite early and we are still waiting for Lady Elizabeth."

Soma was aware that until the anointed time, he wouldn't be able to see his best friend. He pouts just thinking about it.

"It was nice of you to plan this surprise gathering for your master. I should learn from you and one day plan something nice for the prince." Agni compliments the Phantomhive butler as they walk through the main hall, towards the entertainment room.

Soma immediately cuts in, "You don't need to plan anything Agni. Just having you by my side everyday is already enough!" and flashes a very wide and cheerful smile.

Agni's topaz eyes widen at the brightness of his Shehzada's smile and returns an expression filled with tenderness and love. "Master Soma…I really am lucky to serve such a compassionate person like you." For once, the words that came out of the servants' mouth seemed more affectionate than usual. It made the prince's heart skip a beat.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the amount of unbearable affection in the room, but merely brushed it off aside as they neared their destination.

"If you don't mind, you may rest here while waiting for Lady Elizabeth. I have already prepared some Darjeeling tea for you on the table."

"_Roger that_ Sebastian! I just learnt that from the American military officers." Soma informs Agni.

"Really? What does it mean?"

Sebastian bows his head and places his right hand over his chest, excusing himself. Knowing the pattern of the inhabitants of this manor, Bard should be causing an explosion at about – now.

A huge explosion stemming from the basement rocked the house's foundations and confirmed Sebastian's calculations. As much as he took pride on being right, there were some days he wished he were wrong – so that he wouldn't have to deal with any extra work.

The butler opens the door to the entertainment room again to apologise for the commotion in the kitchen before heading to said location.

* * *

There sat a charred Bard with black soot covering him and the entire of the area around the stove. An afro managed to form on his head again. Once again, for the umpteenth time, Sebastian bites back his heavy sigh and starts to chastise the chef.

"Bard, please have some patience when you're cooking."

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up right away!" Bard announces, showcasing the stature of the soldier that he once was.

"Good. At least you understand that." The demon butler smiles a little before instructing Bard to pause cooking for a few more hours. With that, the raven steps outside to meet eyes with his Indian counterpart.

"Hello. I cannot help but overhear the explosion. Could I be of any assistance?" The man with silver hair asks, his bandaged hand politely placed over his chest.

Sebastian's crimson eyes widen a little in expectancy, "What about Prince Soma?" Agni only confirms that his master has promised to not move out of the entertainment room and that he has something that is garnering his attention right now.

a.k.a Arranging a series of tiny soldiers and citizens on a mock-up of the Phantomhive manor.

Slightly doubtful, Sebastian accepts his help and instructs both the servant and the cook accordingly before joining them to clean up the soot, debris and ashes of possibly incinerated food. Just as they were done with the black cinders, Sebastian started to arrange the plates and other miscellaneous silverware. Bard joins soon after. Sebastian pauses a little.

"C'mon, at least a man like me can handle porcelain dishes."

The butler eases at the assurance and continues his work before leaving to gather fresh ingredients.

* * *

It was done. Finished!

Soma had successfully created a scene of everyone together! There seemed to be a various amount of tiny figurines for him to put together. There was Ciel and Sebastian, the four servants of the house, Lady Elizabeth and her family, a lady in red and a man in red. Even the Chinese merchant that Ciel had conversed with often. There was even Soma and Agni in it! Tiny Soma was riding an elephant!

The prince seemed to be very pleased by that.

He had put Ciel and himself on the elephant, happily riding around the mansion. Following them were the three servants - the old man sitting on the picnic mat with Lady Elizabeth having tea. Sebastian was serving them as usual while his beloved Khansama was happily running alongside the elephant, ensuring his safety.

He had put the others kneeling down, worshipping them it seems.

Stepping back, he admired his handiwork for a few seconds before quickly becoming bored again.

"Agni! When are you coming back? I'm bored." The prince sulks, supporting his jawline with his palms.

* * *

Agni's ear twitches at the sound of his Shehzada's distress.

"Sebastian, if you don't mind, I believe my prince is becoming restless. I shall attend to him now."

"Right."

It was fine with the butler, they were done with the tableware and the food. All there was left was the whipped cream and the preparation of the honey glaze. Then, Sebastian hears the sound of heels coming from the manor's entrance. It sounded like Lady Elizabeth. The raven puts the whisking to a halt. He glances over at Bard, who was happily humming a tune to himself while arranging the lettuce and cherry tomatoes around the roasted turkey. It seemed that the man was truly happy to be able to be of some proper use in the kitchen.

Putting in a few drops of vanilla essence and the quarter cup of sugar, Sebastian whisks a little more before asking Bard to help him take over. Enthusiastically, he agrees before finishing the last of the decor on the turkey.

Quickly, Sebastian makes his way to the door. As long as it doesn't involve heat, Bart could do a decent job as a chef. The demon takes note.

* * *

As she goes face to face with the Phantomhive doors, Elizabeth straightens out her dress of any creases and exhales to calm herself. Happy, carefree and bubbly. That's what she wants her fiancé to see.

_Happy, carefree and bubbly._

Her maid, Paula, stands behind her, aware of her mistress focusing herself. She was one of the few that was truly aware of Elizabeth real feelings and the reasons behind her actions.

'Alright.'

She was all fired up and ready to go! Just as Lady Elizabeth Midford was about to announce her grand arrival, the door was opened for her by Ciel's one and only butler.

"Sebastian!"

"My apologizes my lady. I'm afraid your entrance might have to be postponed for another day. It is a surprise party isn't it? Might I ask of you to help May-Rin and Finnian with the decorations? I'm afraid they will greatly require your expertise."

Immediately, she lights up and pulls Paula along with her.

"My Lady! Please don't run!" She reminds her, but not before directing a smile as a greeting towards Sebastian. There, at the large stairway, stood Finnian and May-Rin, ready for direction.

Silently, Sebastian raises a slender, gloved his to his lips. Finnian and May-Rin take note of it and politely reminds Elizabeth to lower her volume.

"We have keep quiet or we'll alarm the young master, alright?" May-Rin informs with her tiny raspy-like voice while showing a large and bright grin on her face. The maid with large glasses places her finger over her lips and makes a 'shh' sound to prove her point. Finnian follows after.

"Oh yes! Right. Quiet. Shhh." Elizabeth complies with them, giving her own enthusiastic grin.

With that, the butler decides to return to the pantry. He nods at a tiny Tanaka happily sitting and drinking tea, watching the youngsters flitter about, before heading in.

* * *

How ridiculous. The amount of work the boy received each year during the Christmas period. At least some kid out there is happy with his family's work. With that, Ciel closes the brown folder and places it into a drawer in his desk. He shall have Sebastian post it out later.

Now came the invites.

Like his butler, he bites back a sigh. Determined to finish it quickly.

* * *

By the time he had reached, Bard was just about finished with the cream and he had even taken the extra effort to place all the dishes on one table, ready for serving. Surprisingly pleased, Sebastian commends the chef and takes the bowl of whipped cream. He whisks a few more times for extra measure before placing it onto the parfait. For every parfait creamed, Bard places a bright red cherry on top.

"I leave the cleaning up to you? If you don't mind."

"Of course, cleaning up has become more of a familiar thing to me now."

No doubt about that, with the amount of black soot and smoke he generates everyday.

With that, the butler leaves to check on the other servants and guests. The raven praises himself for inviting so few guests. The master was extremely unfond of many guests and the simple close few were more than enough for him. Also, on a side note, the butler's work load was greatly reduced and he could conduct his activities at a more leisure-like pace.

Surprisingly, the servants seemed to be of less hassle than usual. They are strangely more compliant and understanding today. It must be a Christmas miracle.

Sebastian chuckled to himself at the thought of it.

Elizabeth and the rest were just about done with the decorations by the time Sebastian entered. Soma and Agni had decided to help out as well. The more hands, the faster the pace. This time the 'cuteness' factor was increased by tenfold and the glitter was brighter than the red nose of Rudolph. Sebastian cringed a little on the inside. From the brightness, blobs of white, green, red and gold could be gathered. Then, as you look closer, the white blobs turn out to be giant Bitter Rabbits from the Phantomhive line that were strewn all over the main hall.

A giant christmas tree - most likely knocked down by Finnian at the back gardens - was decorated with red, green and silver christmas ornaments. A giant gold star was placed at the crown of the pine. laced with red ribbons with golden trimmings. Along the staircase railing, was more red ribbon and a holy garland was placed at the end. Tiny brown pine cones were placed randomly to give the place more color. Golden and red ribbons were hung from above in an arch.

Overall, the place gave off warm, cheery and wonder-like vibes. Perfect.

He could trust no one other than Elizabeth to bring warmth to a place. Something which a demon like himself would have a slight difficulty putting together.

"Sebastian!" Elizabeth greets enthusiastically, "How is it? I want it to look absolutely perfect for Ciel!"

"It is more than perfect my Lady."

She smiles at his deserving praise. No one knew Ciel better than Sebastian, who was always by her fiancé's side since the day he had returned.

"Now," the passive-like commanding quality was evident in his voice, drawing the attention from everyone in the room. "The young master should be done with his work soon. When he does descend these stairs, I would appreciate that everyone wish him a merry christmas in the best way they can express it. Is that alright?"

"OF COURSE! Nothing's too difficult for my best fr-" Agni's bandaged arm, covers over Soma's mouth.

"Shh!" Everyone chimes together.

The prince could only smile sheepishly.

* * *

_"...I appreciate the positive feedback. _

_I do so look forward to hearing from you in the future. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive'_

He wrote his name in his best handwriting. Placing his pen down, he looks through the letter once last time before folding it. Then, the faint sound of a familiar Indian voice could be heard from downstairs.

'What in Jones' name is happening down there?' The boy wonders irritably.

The earl picks up an empty envelope by the side, and slots it in neatly. Scribbling the address of the recipient on the font, he seals it with red wax and imprints it with the Phantomhive emblem. Placing the letter to the side, he waits for it to cool. In the meantime, he takes the chance to slouch in his seat and rest his head. He was finally finished with his work.

A knock is then heard from the wooden door. Ciel is not afraid to let out an exasperated sigh by now. He was too mentally exhausted. Quickly, he sits upright like the noble he is while his butler enters.

"What's with all the noise downstairs?"

"Just Finnian and the rest of the servants. They were rejoicing over the coming Christmas celebrations."

"Right. I have a set of letters for the dignitaries and guests that had attended the ball last week. Mail them for me as soon as possible. Also, I have the documents for the company here. Mail them as well." The boy takes the folder out of the desk and places it amongst the pile of letters. Each handwritten and wax-stamped by the earl himself.

"As you wish, young master. Why don't you have some tea to energize yourself?"

"Tea? Just before dinner?" Ciel eyes his butler suspiciously. Sebastian would never do anything that would disregard his master's well being.

"Just trust me." The raven unintentionally reveals his signature enigmatic smile.

The earl raises an eyebrow for a while before hesitantly bringing the cup to his lips. Surprisingly, after he takes a sip, he feels refreshed - as if his energy was replenished. Realising how unnatural this reaction was, he looks at Sebastian.

"Did you drug this?"

"Why certainly not. I had merely just added in a few herbs with special healing properties."

The boy stares at the cup again before drinking the cup dry.

"Well, whatever it is. It certainly is doing its job."

Ciel felt extremely refreshed - as if he had just got up from bed after very good night's sleep. His eyes were wide open and he was more alert and aware of his surroundings.

Impressed by the positive productivity of the tea. Sebastian offers that they head downstairs for dinner. The boy shrugs before moving ahead of his butler. Gently, the demon closes the door to the study.

* * *

As they move through the hallways, Agni hears Sebastian and the young master drawing near. Immediately, he informs everyone and they move to their positions, excited to greet their host.

Ciel hears chatter from behind the corner leading to the stairway. He becomes curious. Sebastian knows of his master's curiosity and continues to follow behind, finding himself interested to see his master's reaction.

Then, as Ciel reaches the top of the stairway, what he sees greatly surprises him.

There was cute Christmas-themed decor all over the fixtures and walls. Giant Bitter Rabbits were all over the corners of the main hall. There was even a giant Christmas tree at the side, beautifully decorated with ornaments. Immediately, he knew that all of this was Lizzy's doing. He couldn't help but smirk a little. Next, he looked below. There, everyone was gathered and smiling brightly, delighted to greet him.

Lizzy, her maid Paula, Prince Soma and his servant Agni. As well as his own fellow servants Finnian, May-Rin, Bard and Tanaka. It was a small group, but the young earl couldn't help but smile on the inside. Everyone was here to specially wish him a merry christmas.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS CIEL!" Of course, the status which they called him varied. It was quite humorous to hear 'young master', 'ciel' and 'best friend' all mixed together in one chime.

Swiftly, he descended down the stairs to meet his fiancé's light and enthusiastic embrace.

"Lizzy." He exclaimed.

"Now that's you're done with your work. Could we perhaps celebrate together now?"

Amused by her keen awareness of his work, he smiles and agrees.

"Of course. To start this entire gathering, may I have a dance from my lady?" He flashes his most charming smile and bows a little, politely extending his hand.

Immediately, Elizabeth Midford swooned and happily accepted his request. As the guests watch from the side, Sebastian plays the violin as an accompaniment to their dance. The rest watch on happily, swaying to the music as the couple twirl about the floor. Not able to contain his excitement anymore, Soma bursts out.

"I can't stand it anymore! Agni! Dance with me!"

"R-right my prince!" Agni happily exclaims before taking his Shehzada in his hands, held him by the waist and palm. They soon join the couple dancing.

Ciel couldn't help but notice them and raise an eyebrow.

"I think it's cute. Don't you Ciel? How they are so close and trusting of each other. They must be really good friends." Elizabeth noted.

'I don't think its like that.' He thinks to himself, cringing a little at the thought and continues to dance with Lizzy.

* * *

After a few rounds of dancing, Sebastian had advised that it was time for dinner. Happily, the boy leads his lady to the dining hall. In the meantime, the servants gathered in the pantry.

"All of you are excused from serving the food."

"What?" They chime together in disbelief.

"I believe that I am capable enough to serve them alone. Besides, I have prepared a Christmas feast for all of you and it would do me a great favor it you could enjoy it."

"But what about you Sebastian?" May-Rin asks.

"I have already eaten beforehand. Good night everyone. You may retire after you finish eating." With that, he walks away, with the others brought to tears at his generosity.

* * *

"This strawberry parfait tastes wonderful Sebastian!" Lizzy exclaims as she continues to eat a the soft vanilla ice cream topped with sweet red strawberry sauce. It was simply melted heaven in her mouth.

"Thank you my lady. I am not worthy of such praise. Of course, I had a little help from Bard as well."

"Really?" Ciel asks, half incredulous and the other, amused.

The daughter of Midford soon turns her attention to the windows. She sees white specks gently falling from the sky.

"Ciel look! It's snowing!"

"It sure is." He comments.

Lizzy turns to look at him, only to meet with caring cerulean eyes. She is taken aback by his expression and almost started tearing up. Her beloved had finally shown some form of positive emotion. Extremely delighted, she beams back a bright and warm smile.

As Sebastian watches from afar, he smirks, his own set of caring eyes directed at his young charge. It felt nice to see him so happy again - even if it was a thing of the past and it was for a little while.

* * *

It was late and Lady Elizabeth was due to return home lest her parents become worried - and Ciel not feel like facing the wrath of Lady Midford anytime soon. They stepped out into the cold and stood outside the entrance for a while. Paula decided to ready the carriage first, leaving the two adolescents alone. Sebastian did so as well, checking on the servants for one last time.

"Thank you for planning this party Lizzy. It had really made my day." He smiles, grateful for the slight festivities.

She smiles her usual beautiful and engaging smile. "I'm glad we had fun today. But it was Sebastian that planned all of this!"

'Sebastian?'

"Well then, thank you for coming down today my Lady, please have a safe trip home." He requests, gently holding her hand.

"Don't worry! Leave it to Agni and I! I will never let my fiancé's best friend get hurt! We'll escort her half way until it's safe, then we're heading to the docks." Prince Soma announced from behind Ciel.

Embarrassed, Ciel immediately lets go. "T-the port?"

"Yep! We're going back to India for a while to celebrate the holidays. We'll be back as quickly as possible alright?" The Indian prince assures as he pulls his best friend into a tight embrace.

"N-no…that's alright…" Ciel was officially smothered by Soma.

After another round of tedious goodbyes and bone-crushing hugs, the guests were sent on their way home.

* * *

It was still snowing by the time Soma and Elizabeth had left the vicinity of the manor. Both master and servant were alone in the study together. There was no candle lit, only the moonlight had lit up the room.

Sebastian watches intently as his Ciel stares out the window. Then, the young earl turns to face the demon.

"So you were the mastermind behind all this."

"Yes. I hope you enjoyed yourself today Ciel." Sebastian allows a small smile to curl upon his face.

The boy smirks at the sudden realization that something seemed out of place. Slowly, he makes his way to his butler. In response, Sebastian kneels on one leg, still staring into his master's eyes. The demon already knows what is going to happen. Ciel's cerulean blue eye looks straight into crimson with confidence.

In the cold dark room, he inches closer to the demon and places a chaste kiss on his lips. The raven closes his eyes as well and welcomes the kiss and returns it with fervor, cupping the boy's cheek with his gloved hand.

Then, the walls and the mere surroundings of the study melt and fade away into darkness. Ciel regains consciousness and slowly opens his eyes, still feeling the lips of the demon towering above him. He meets with the same crimson eyes as before.

It was then that they broke apart, maintaining eye contact. Sebastian knew the mixed feelings that stemmed from his master whereas the boy searched the crimson eyes, looking for a certain kind of meaning behind the present. Deciding to dismiss the thought Ciel turned his head to the side and scanned his surroundings. Gone were the bookshelves and the desk, replaced by a bed with a small side table. They were in their bedroom, in the demon realm.

No longer was the boy dressed in his attire of London, but rather in Sebastian's large white dress shirt. Sebastian was donned in his own white dress shirt as well instead of his butler uniform.

"Sebastian." Ciel softly spoke in an overwhelmed sigh. The ex-butler knew very well the questions that resided behind that call in his name.

"Merry Christmas Ciel." The demon spoke, looking at the boy with such loving eyes. The once-earl realizes that the Christmas celebration and the work he had thought of were all fabrications of an altered dream. Even that of Soma and Elizabeth. As much as it was nice to see them again, he couldn't help but feel a little melancholic.

"Ciel…" Sebastian calls out, fully aware of the implications behind his gift to his beloved. The boy looks into the eyes of his equal and gently smiles. A smile that equaled to his mother's.

"Thank you." The demon still couldn't get used to that loving and gentle smile that graced his fledgling's face even after all this while. It seemed so ironic, a demon to have such an angelic smile. It made Sebastian's insides warm up and his heart set aflutter. Thus were the effects of once being a human. Instinctively, the demon traces his gloveless fingers along the boy's cheek, caressing it and memorizing every curve of his face.

Ciel wraps his arms around Sebastian and pulls him in for another sweet kiss. His tiny lips feel so soft against his own. He wanted to love him even more. With that, he deepens the kiss and brings the boy close.

When Ciel had left everything behind, he was sure he would miss them every now and then. But with Sebastian by his side forever, he was sure that he would not feel so sad and lonely, for Sebastian was only one he loved now and the one that Sebastian greatly loved.

_Twas the night of Christmas so dear, _

_I don't feel sad or alone anymore_

_Because I only need you_

_And you are here._

_Have a merry Black Christmas, my love._

_Ciel._

END

* * *

And that's a wrap! (no pun intended) Didn't expect that ending right? ...I think.

There wasn't as much fluff as I expected. Probably because of the bittersweetness of it all. Well, Keep Moving Forward - is what they say.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

-Pluepg

How was it? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


End file.
